


Finding the Missing Pieces

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Deceit, Caretaker Patton, Gen, Jealous Roman, Little Logan, Little Remus, Little Virgil, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: It all started with a crashing sound in the middle of the night. Patton, Virgil, and Logan are one little family it turns out they aren't the only ones. But, where does that leave a prince who just doesn't quite fit?





	Finding the Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the request was: Please write a story were the light sides find out that Remus is a little and they are quuiet for a moment but then are like... Well, okay. We should have seen that.
> 
> But I was inspired to turn this into a chapter fic (I promise there will be more Remus in the future)

A loud crash could be heard in the kitchen by the other sides in the mindspace. It startled everyone awake. Well almost everyone awake. Roman had been burning the midnight oil working on brainstorming. It hadn't been going quite well and he did not look like his perfectly royal self. His hair was a mess he had bags under his eyes that would make the emo nightmare jealous. Ideas just hadn't been coming to him lately. Part of him blamed Remus. Maybe if Remus wasn't around he would have all the creative ideas. If he wasn't a half side he could be better... he could do better. He didn't care much for the loud crash. It was probably just Logan or Patton tripping in the dark. The two often forgot their glasses when walking around in the dark. Specially if Logan was in his little headspace. Once more he heard another crash. 

After a couple seconds Patton's voice rang though the halls. “Virgil, Logan is that you?” It was nice to know that the heart had forgotten about him once more. Though on the other hand, everyone knew he never left his room after Patton turned off the lights. It wasn't a rule he had to follow. After all he wasn't part of his relationship with the other cool colors. He didn't need to act like a child to cope with his issues like they did. Virgil and Logan both were meant to follow this rule to keep them from getting into trouble as their Papa slept. Roman was just not comfortable with spending time outside of his room. Most the time he liked his ability to hid away. But at night when all the lights were off. That was when it was worse. He couldn't leave the safety of his room. The darkness was too much for him. It wasn't that he was some stupid regressor who was afraid of the dark like Virgil. He WASN'T a regressor he was the only “light” side besides Patton not to be. Just more things that made him different from them. 

Suddenly light shun though under his door. Patton rarely ever turned them off during the day time. Looking in the mirror he quickly with a snap of his fingers made his make up cover his pale complexion and fixed his hair. He looked perfectly royal. He was still in his prince outfit. It would reveal that he hadn't gone to bed yet, but he sensed they wouldn't care. Sure Logan would nag that it wasn't healthy and Patton would try to encourage him to go to bed early, but in the end... if he didn't do late nighters if he didn't come up with more ideas, better ideas... than he would be no use for them. Leaving his room, Virgil and Logan were already out. Of course they had both been regressed when they had been put to bed. So Lo was still in his rather adorable unicorn onesie and Virgil in his black cat one. They clung to Patton nervously as the kitchen made another crashing sound.

“Ah! Roman would you mind helping me check the kitchen?” The light blue side asked with a nervous smile, it was clear he was only staying calm to keep the “children” calm. Pulling out his sword from no where he gave a shrug. The cool colors went behind him. Part of him hoped it was another creature from the imagination that escaped. It happened every now and then. If he fought it off in front of them... maybe they would be impressed and proud. Not that he cared much what they thought. Specially not Patton. He wasn't a child in an adult's body like Virgil or Logan. No worse they were no better than mere toddlers. He was far better than them. Even if fans liked them more... even if Patton liked them more... even if Thomas liked them more than him. 

The kitchen light was still off, but Roman could hear nervous breathing, which wasn't Virgil. Not nervous breathing... no those were shaky breaths of someone scared and possibly crying. He lowered his sword and out of the darkness he was jumped. Morning star crashing towards the side of his head. With the snap of his finger the kitchen light turned on. “That HURT Remus” He snapped putting his hand on his bleeding head. “What are you doing here?” Patton asked shocked. “You have your own kitchen go away smelly” Virgil yelled in a gust of bravery that a child only gains half behind their parents. “Wanteded dis food” The green side mumbled, the kitchen was a utter mess. It was clear he had been going though all their cabinets. Food with one or two bites littered the floor. Milk spilled on the floor as a sippy cup was on the counter with barely a swallow in there. 

A crushing realization overcame the prince before it did the others. Remus was a regressor. Just like Virgil and Patton. Would Patton suddenly have a change of heart. Would suddenly Roman be the unwanted creative side? Remus WAS always better at coming up with ideas on the fly. While it took him so much longer to create a good idea. Maybe... maybe he deserved this? Maybe it was his own fault. He should have been a better brother, a better side in general. He glanced over at the cool sides... even though Virgil lived with both groups, he fit in with Logan and Patton better than he ever did. He didn't need to earn their approval. They just gave him it. Remus didn't seem unhappy. He always seemed happy when Roman watched him from afar. After the split they had been close for a while... but they drifted apart. But, on the other hand he felt that maybe Remus was never sad for long. Sure he would get upset, but then a second later he would be better. 

Seeing Remus tearing up shaking, holding his morning star like a life line. It didn't make him feel the urge to comfort. He could see Patton inner battle. The other side was an open book. Patton wanted to comfort him, but also was afraid of helping him, after how Remus had behaved. Virgil clung to his caregiver like a grumpy tired toddler. He didn't seem to have the same level of distaste for Remus as he had for Deceit. Logan was curious like always, but quiet this time. It seemed like he WOULD have to be the one who stepped up and dealt with this situation. 

But, then a voice finally pipped up “You're ah regressor like us huh?” It sounded more like a statement, though when Logan was feeling younger he would often make most things he said sound like a question, he liked to be confirmed he's right, but if he's wrong he could make it out like it was just a question. Roman personally didn't like Logan much when he was little. He asked too many questions and made him feel stupid when he didn't know the answers. If he made up one, Logan would call him out on it. It was a lose lose situation. Not that he liked Virgil when he was little ether. He was too sensitive and emotional. One playful tease and he would be in tears, and then Patton would be mad at him. Once more another lose lose situation that made Roman know for a fact interacting with regressors would only hurt you in the end.

Remus nervously nodded big scared eyes staring at them. There was only a moment of quiet before they finally reacted. Virgil started laughing ever so slightly, Logan beamed with delight on being right on his theory. While Patton's face soften. “Well, okay. We should have seen that” He said playfully. “You made quite the mess little one” the light blue side spoke gently. There it was, Patton was going to end up replacing him. Why have a useless creativity that couldn't think of any ideas when he could at least have another “adorable” little one. 

His head throbbed in pain, but only he could noticed how uncomfortable Remus seemed. As Patton tried to talk to him and calm him, getting closer. The green side was backing up and holding his morning star tightly. “You shouldn't do that” Roman finally voiced “Why do you s-aaay” Thomas' heart was cut off with a morning star to the face. Luckily for him it wasn't as hard as Roman's hit and it felt more like being hit by a child's toy. “It's not very nice to hit people-” Patton started to scold, but this time he was cut off not by a hit to the head.

“You shouldn't scare my brat then. You have no one but yourself to blame” Deceit's smooth voice said, Remus went running over to the yellow side full force into his arms. “Dadaaaa” He sobbed “I was so scawed dada” He babbled as Deceit had one hand petting his head and the other rubbing his back. Roman heart ached at the act of affection. He couldn't imagine anyone caring for him enough to comfort him like that. 

The other sides stared at the other two sides. “You stole my baby bat, but you won't take my trash panda” Deceit said staring right at Patton. “Don't you have enough kids?” He added with a sneer. “I was just trying to comfort him” The light blue side defended. Remus whined pushing more into his caregiver.

“Can't you see you're the one scaring him? You spend years saying he's the bad side and trying to repress him. He sees YOU as the monster” The snake man hissed, as Patton felt a pang of guilt.

Roman couldn't stand it anymore he started to softly chuckle and then it turned into a manic laughter, that caused everyone to stare at him. When he noticed their eyes he quickly shut up and covered his mouth. “How dare you stop Roman from talking!” Virgil yelled at Deceit. “I didn't!” the yellow side tried to defend himself. 

Suddenly almost everyone was yelling, Remus defending his caregiver, Virgil shouting at Deceit for being bad and using his powers, and Logan was yelling for them to stop yelling. Deceit was trying to stay calm and holding Remus back from attacking the purple side while Patton tried to comfort his dark strange son. Roman just stood there hand over his mouth body shaking.

He didn't care about the world around him. Because he had realized something. He had belonged no where. He wasn't part of the cool sides' family. Patton claimed he was. Even though he wasn't a little (and wouldn't even try regressing he refused to, even if he liked coloring and sippy cups looked nice and he really wanted that kind of love that Patton showed his two “sons” he couldn't be a regressor he just couldn't) Roman knew that Patton would chose to save Virgil or Logan over him any day. Even his own brother was a little... it shouldn't be surprising. While they were both childish, Remus acted like he never grew up, while Roman only dreamed of that kind of freedom. He didn't care what people thought of him, he didn't care about what people thought of him or anything. It would be nice to be like that. But, he wasn't. He wasn't cute or lovable, he wasn't anything. He didn't belong with the cool sides and he didn't belong with the warm sides. 

“Roman?” A voice broke though the silence of fighting. It was Remus “Roman you kay?” He asked gently as all the fighting seemed to disappear. His brother's hand reach out and there was a loud slapping sound. He hadn't mean to hit his brother's hand away. He had just done it. “DON'T TOUCH ME!” the red side yelled before hugging himself. “Roman buddy-” Patton started. “Don't I don't want to hear it from you. Get away from me” He growled as the light blue side tried to inch closer. With a burst of wind they were all knocked to the ground but Remus, who was the only side quick enough to think of a way to stop the wind around him. 

He was exhausted, physically from all his late nights, and emotionally. He just wanted everything to go away. He was done, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend to be happy, he couldn't pretend he was fixing himself. He couldn't pretend he was okay. Big fat tears silently rolled down his face. “Roman” Remus walked closer to him, and without a thought his sword was in his hand. “Don't come any closer” He snarled like a feral beast. It scared his brother who started to loudly cry

“He was just trying to be nice to you” Deceit said disgusted by Roman's actions towards his son. “I don't CARE!” He said his head hurt, it had been hurting so bad sense he got hit. Logan might not be effected by his brothers attacks, and he tried to be like Logan and reason his head feeling better. But, he was half of creativity things of the imagination effected him more than the other sides. Last time he was hit by the stupid morning star it hurt for days too, and this time it had been much harder. 

His head hurt, his heart hurt, it just wasn't fair!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kicking my writer's block in the butt and saying freak it! I will do my best even if my brain is making it harder to write!
> 
> My Tumblr (if you wanna request fics or hear about my headcanons) https://sweetstrawberrykissesao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
